


On the Difficulty of Conjuring Up a Maid

by Oatsotas



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Mutual Pining, Out of Character, Separation, folktale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oatsotas/pseuds/Oatsotas
Summary: Kaede never longed for companionship. Dryads never truly needed anything other than their tree and the forest. But when she sees a couple in love, she grows lonely and empty. It will take a passing maid to fill her empty heart.Fantasy AU





	On the Difficulty of Conjuring Up a Maid

The dryad in the lake never felt loneliness before that day. She had been perfectly content to lounge on her little island in the middle of a little lake. A single tree stands tall, proud, and ancient, on the middle of the island, her home since she first sprouted from its fully grown trunk.

It was a simple life, enjoying the warmth of the sun or the gentle caress of the rains, singing to the expansive woodlands, hiding in plain sights as lost wanderers searched for the source of the her majestic voice.

Kaede Akamatsu never had never truly longed for the company of another.

Such contentment changed, however, when she observed a most curious sight. She knew vaguely of the town nearby; peasants and woodsmen and hunters were not an uncommon sight for the mischievous dryad.

A noble knight and her mage companion holding hands through the woods was rather rare. From a perch atop her tree, Kaede had watched the two gleefully frolic between the trees. The mage levitated the knight several lengths before depositing her onto a mossy rock. For her part, the knight plucked a bunch of flowers from a shady outcropping and presented them to the mage.

The two had kissed in a way Kaede had never seen before. Sure, there had been plenty of others waxing poetic atop the highest rocks or trees they could find, but this kiss held the entirety of the knight's love for the mage. Such love stirred something in the ageless dryad, a deep desire to feel such a connection.

Of course, the cause of Kaede's disconnect from such a possibility became all too apparent. The mage had splashed too close to the lake and a great water beast rose silently to the surface. Were it not for the knight's nimble reflexes, the mage would likely have met her end at the jaws of the monster.

They left soon after the encounter, the mage tucked snug in the knight's arms.

For the first time, Kaede felt the tug of loneliness and desired a companion beyond the insects that called the tree their home.

Thus began Kaede's daily ritual. Each day, she sang and sang. The reason why eluded even her. Rumors quickly spread of the hauntingly beautiful voice that wafts through the forest. Though despite her constant visitors, Kaede rarely let her presence be known.

Most did not come in cruelty, truly. Those that did often ended up as dinner for the water beast, such is the way of the forest; it protects its own. Those that come in malice are soon consumed either by beast or by the very forest itself.

Those who do come were hardly worth mentioning; flea-ridden peasants that cause Kaede's nose to crinkle or dandy nobles surrounded by noisy entourages drowning out Kaede's song. Or perhaps the sporting huntsmen would attempt to discover the source of the song and tame the creature. Rarely inspiring.

One morning, early enough that much of the forest still slumbered, a boisterous man burst from the shrubbery. His hair was wild and he seemed to Kaede the type that liked to beat his chest whether or not alcohol was in his system.

"Oh songstress!" he cried. "Let me see your beautiful face that matches your lovely song!"

It was not the words the man spoke (Kaede had heard sentiments similar to this far too many times), but rather the passion with which he spoke them. His voice seemed to echo through the forest, baritone and strong, as if he shouted to the very stars.

He seemed dense, not noticing the fawn scurrying away in fear or the way the birds fled from their nests. Nor the way the water beast crested in the water, baring its teeth to show its displeasure.

But still he bellowed with the ferocity of a mother bear. This so intrigued Kaede that she paused her song and slipped from her hiding spot among the branches and leaves.

As soon as she revealed herself the man leapt back in fright. "Oh shit! I didn't expect that to work!"

Such a funny little man. "What is your name?" That was the first time she spoke to a human since she'd been born from the tree.

Regaining his confidence, the man puffed his chest. "I am Kaito Momota! And you, my dear, are as lovely as the stars themselves!"

Such flattery, however misplaced and unoriginal, was always appreciated when said with such gusto.

For several hours, the two conversed across the expanse of the lake. When the afternoon sun grew too hot for either to handle, they bid farewell to each other. Kaede retreated to her shady tree.

A fine man, to be sure, but she felt glad to be rid of him. His very presence was draining to her, so unused to human contact as she was. But she was grateful, and, after a few hours rest, she resumed her song, hoping to find another with whom she could could entertain herself.

It took only a day for her next source of entertainment to come. A small group was roving through the forest on their way to the town. Each seemed in some way entranced by Kaede's song, but the one who caught her attention was, perhaps ironically, the one who was paying Kaede no mind.

A tall, stately young woman with silvery blonde hair and a regal demeanor. Despite this demeanor, she was dressed in the patchwork clothing of servants. Though even in her meager dressings, she outshined the various nobles surrounding her. While their glamor came from their shiny baubles and lofty speeches as they professed their appreciation for Kaede's song, the maid's came from simply who she was. Her back erect and her fingers crossed pleasantly in front of her as she walked, the maid shone with dignity in a way that made Kaede so desire to simply watch her.

Creeping down from branch to branch, Kaede scaled her tree as the group passed by. Several of the nobles had taken to swearing and damning Kaede for not revealing herself. But the maid said nothing and simply appeared to take in the world around her.

Perhaps it was the maid's focus on everything else that allowed her to notice Kaede. Her eyes widened slightly and her mouth hung agape, but she quickly regained her composure. Though Kaede had tried to return to her hiding spot, she found herself frozen by the maid's gaze.

In an act of both promise and sincerity, the maid raised a single hand and waved to Kaede. No more was said or done as the maid returned to her group.

A week passed. Each day Kaede woke before sunrise to begin her song. Every rustle became a chance to see the maid, every person was her for a split second. By the end of the week, Kaede's disappointment was growing, as was her anger.

For there was another who had taken to visiting her. Another young woman, this one dark haired and stone-faced. Her blood red eyes belied her status as a huntress, though she clearly did not hunt for sport as others did. She would hunt her prey and only take what she needed, just as the forest intended.

Sightings of her became a daily ritual. Though after Kaede had seen the maid, it was as if the huntress became lethargic when she passed by the lake. Most days, the huntress seemed to lay down to rest beneath a shady outcropping for a time as Kaede sang.

It was not until a wolf came too close that Kaede realized the huntress had never truly been asleep, as she was able to spring to life and ward the wolf away with her knife. Indeed, Kaede instead realized that the huntress must have been listening to Kaede sing.

For a time, Kaede was honored that she had such a repeat, captive audience. But as the week grew on (as did her desire to see the maid once more), Kaede grew irritable and cross with the presumptuous huntress.

Unlike the Kaito Momota before, this huntress never tried to engage in conversation or even investigate the song. No, she sat under the tree listening, always taking, never giving back.

Growing truly furious one day, Kaede descended from her tree once again and silenced her song. Almost immediately, the huntress's eyes opened and met with Kaede's.

"How dare you!" Kaede shouted across the way. The water beast flicked droplets along the shore where the huntress still laid. "How dare you listen to my song every day and say nothing to me! You are a selfish human, selfish, selfish, selfish!"

The huntress hardly seemed upset. Just the opposite. She stood and dusted herself off then pulled up her hood.

As she moved to leave the clearing, Kaede, growing offended once again, shouted after her, "And then you say nothing? You are truly the worst!"

The huntress then turned back to Kaede and, with great sadness in her eyes, said "My name is Maki Harukawa."

The finality of her voice left Kaede stunned, so as the huntress began to pick her way through the foliage, Kaede shouted out that this Maki Harukawa was free to listen to her any time she wished.

Neither the huntress Maki Harukawa nor the loud man Kaito Momota appeared to Kaede for two days. Having become rather melancholy, Kaede's song turned somber. Within a day, those who visited her became mourners and fellows who were equally as lonely as she.

For a time, she considered revealing herself to every passerby, if only to quell the growing emptiness.

But on the fourth day of Kaede's isolation, the maid appeared once more. Effortlessly weaving through the bramble and mud, Kaede nearly stopped her song only to watch how she moved.

When the maid approached the lake, she found a log to sit upon, then spoke. "Hello, might I stay awhile and listen to your lovely song?"

Kaede, unable to move from her perch, simply amplified her voice. She broke her tenuous streak and erupted in heartfelt song. Though the maid seemed surprised, she did well to hide it. She closed her eyes and began swaying to Kaede's song.

For an hour, Kaede sang for her audience. Each time she stopped to rest, she would descend a bit lower until she stood before the maid. Once Kaede had fully revealed herself, the maid rose from her spot and smiled, gentle and warm.

Kaede finished her song and bowed to the maid, who, in turn, applauded lightly through gloved hands.

"You are a magical performer, dryad, I thank you deeply." The maid curtsied lower than Kaede had ever seen.

"I thank you," Kaede said, "For listening so attentively. I grow lonely in my tree."  
The maid thought for a moment. "I must go for today, dear dryad, but, if you will have me, I will return each day I am able and listen to your song."

"Oh must you go?"

"Indeed. I have spent far longer than I intended here and it has been a selfish endeavor on my part. I have tasks I must attend to." She bowed once more. "Thank you again. I will see you soon."

And so she did. Each day, at varying times, the maid would emerge from the forest and take her seat upon the log by the lake. Some days the maid would appear before the sun, others, long after it set. But nevertheless, she returned.

During those times, Kaede was not always the singer. Many conversations were held across the lake. The maid told Kaede about her job and her duty, her dedication to even the most simple of tasks. In the maid's stories, Kaede discovered a reliable, clever, witty human. One who held the passion of Kaito Momota and the mystery of Maki Harukawa, the regality of the nobles and the modesty of the peasants. Indeed, once or twice the maid even let slip the ferocity of the water beast that separated Kaede from all else.

In return, Kaede regaled the maid with tales of the forest, telling her of the way the forest carries the whispers of humans to all that dwell within. She told the maid of how she had come to be born from a tree whose cutting had blown to this island long ago and grown mighty.

"And how are you born?" the maid had asked.

With grand gestures and tender caresses of her tree's trunk, Kaede said, "We form as the tree grows. When it is fully grown in twenty years time, we emerge from its trunk and we only die as the tree does."

In time, Kaede no longer felt lonely as so she stopped her song for all but the maid one day. Not long afterwards, humans began to come by the tree, hoping to catch even the faintest sound of Kaede's song. The only humans who ever heard it were the maid and those lucky enough to be present in the forest when Maki Harukawa was hunting nearby.

One such investigator visited the lake when the maid was on her way. As if understanding Kaede with no words between them, the maid hid herself away amongst the shrubbery. None must know the secret to the dryad's mysterious silence, lest they attempt to take vengeance on the maid.

The investigator was young, hardly out of boyhood. Dark hair peeked out from beneath a felt hat tucked low over the boy's eyes. "E-excuse me," the boy said. "From my understanding, there is a singing here. Based on my deductions, you are a dryad, yes?"

Kaede did not move from her perch. This human's youth gave way to a surprisingly brilliant mind, clearly. 

As if expecting to be ignored, the boy sat on the log by the lake and began to patiently make idle conversation. Little of substance was said, but he spoke well and clean and polite. By the time he finished, Kaede had considered emerging from her hiding spot, if only to allow the maid reprieve from hers.

However, as she began to climb, another leapt from the forest. Short and with the eyes of the devil, this other boy clambored to the log where the young detective sat. "I told it was pointless!" Oh, even his voice bespoke great tragedy. 

"Ouma, please be silent, I think I noticed movement from that tree over there." So he had noticed her movement, an observant boy indeed.

The youth apparently known as Ouma simply laughed. "I don't think so! In fact, I bet this dryad's song sounds so terrible she's too embarrassed to show her face!"

Though her pride in her musical ability was not undeserved, it did little for Kaede as anger swelled inside of her at the insult.

"I don't know why," Ouma continued on, "so many people came here. Probably to kill her so they wouldn't have to listen to her awful singing!"

Unable to take any more insults, Kaede leapt from her tree. "My singing is lovely! It has enchanted the hearts of so many wanderers that I have lost track!"

Both young men, startled, jumped from their positions. "Oh my, Ouma, your plan worked."

"Dryads are prideful creatures, my dear Saihara, you simply must use their weakness against them!" Ouma boasted.

Before Kaede could utter another word in her defence, the young man, Saihara stepped forward. "Dryad, we come to find out why you have stopped your song."

"I no longer have need of it," Kaede said simply.

Ouma however, remained unconvinced. "I did not know dryads were so terrible liars."

"Ouma, please," Saihara hissed, but Kaede's pride would take no more.

"You will get no more from me," Kaede said, turning her back to the boys. "Take your leave immediately."

"Please! The people simply wish to hear your song once more," Saihara said.

From the shrubbery, the maid stood and approached the group. "Forgive me, dryad, but I must intervene. The silencing of her song is my doing. She solely sings for me when I visit."

"My dear maid! Do not fault yourself. I was so lonely before you arrived. Now I do not feel the creeping emptiness any longer! You are the most wonderful companion! I could wish for nothing more than to be able to hold you in my embrace!" Kaede had shown her heart, perhaps unintentionally, and silenced the others.

"Oh, dryad," the maid said with tears at the corners of her eyes. "Your song has kept me going amidst the painful dreariness of my work for this lord. And your company is my most cherished." The maid stepped to the edge of the pond. "I wish what you do. Allow me to bring you close to me."

Kaede burst into tears immediately, cursing whatever being kept her from this lovely maid who stood so far across the lake.

While Saihara stood off to the side in silent respect, none noticed Ouma as he crept behind the maid. "You wish to embrace each other? Well, you can swim, can you not!" With a great heave, Ouma pushed the maid into the lake.

"Aghh!" the maid cried as she splashed into the murky lake waters.

"My dear, no!" Kaede cried. Though the forest was often merciful to the gentle maid, there was no protection when intruding on another beast's territory. From the far end of the lake, Kaede watched as the water beast erupted from the water, teeth bared and ready to devour the young maid.

"Ouma, what have you done?!" Saihara cried out as he searched for some method to pull the maid back in.

"I didn't know there was a  _ monster  _ in there!"

Saihara, after finding a vine from a nearby tree, threw it with all his might to the maid. "Grab hold!"

The maid, rather than retreating towards the land she was closer to, instead began to swim furiously to the island. 

Kaede rushed to the edge of her island, as far as she could without her, too, becoming an intruder. It was clear to see that the maid would not make it to Kaede before the water beast reached her.

Nevertheless, the maid surged forward with the might of the gods themselves. From the shore, Saihara and Ouma had found a tree nearly uprooted precariously above the lake. With its massive size and proper timing, Kaede saw the plan was to pin the water beast beneath it.

However, as the two boys pushed, it became clear that they were not able to fully uproot the tree.

Kaede howled for the maid to swim faster as the water beast roared in anticipation of its next meal.

Suddenly, as if summoned by Kaede herself, Maki Harukawa emerged from the forest, lending her huntress's strength to the task of pushing the tree. Still, it was not enough. Another godsend as Kaito Momota came, giving his strength as well. With the four of them combined, the tree groaned and fell.

As Kaede shielded her eyes so she would not have to watch her beloved maid be consumed, the water beast roared a cry of agony as the tree fell onto its body.

Though it managed to free itself, the distraction had served its purpose. Kaede grabbed the maid from the lake and hoisted her onto the island. Once done, she threw her arms around the maid and pulled her close.

Despite the wetness, Kaede languished in the feeling of the maid's body pressed against hers. The maid held such presence, such glory that Kaede could have melted into the embrace.  The maid, too, then wrapped her arms around Kaede.

From the lake, the water beast made its displeasure at its meal being stolen known before disappearing into the depths.

Kaito Momota gave one final "ho!" before he took his leave. Maki Harukawa only nodded once before disappearing as well. Saihara waved once and Kaede knew he promised to never reveal the secret of the forest's song. Ouma, however, regarded the dryad and the maid for a moment before shrugging and leaving as well.

For several minutes, the duo remained in embrace, silent but for the forest's whisperings. However, Kaede soon felt the maid begin to shiver, so she removed herself and instructed the maid to remove her clothing and to enter the sunlight.

Hours passed as the maid and dryad spoke at length, taking opportunity to enjoy the closeness of one another, a closeness that had for so long evaded Kaede. Truly, she now understood why humans craved the company of others. The feeling of skin against skin was unparalleled. The intimacy of conversation with casual touches to the hand and back and stomach and leg was something that even her mighty tree could never provide.

Before long, however, a problem arose. While Kaede was provided the immunity to retrieve water from the lake, the water beast refused the maid such reprieve. As such, it became necessary for the maid to drink from Kaede's cupped hands. While neither truly minded the arrangement, there was also a lack of food on the island. The great tree which provided for Kaede produced no food fit for the maid's consumption.

"My dear, what shall we do? I do not wish you to starve," Kaede said, clutching the maid's hands.

"Humans may survive for many weeks without food. I shall be well long enough for a passerby to assist me."

Though that solution would be ineffective. "Look there, storm clouds draw close. You will not be safe from nature's fury on this island." Kaede began to weep quietly. "Oh I have made a terrible mistake in encouraging you here!"

The maid held Kaede close until her tears subsided. As the storm grew closer, Kaede looked about the lake for any way to resolve this plight. The maid could not swim, for the water beast would soon consume her. The expanse was too wide to leap, even if the maid did so from the farthest stretched branch.

An idea struck Kaede suddenly. The tree the other humans had pushed in was not fully submerged. Her tree was tall and long enough that if it fell and collided with the fallen tree, it would not sink and her beloved maid could cross safely.

Knowing this plan would lead to her demise, Kaede said nothing of it to the maid. No, she simply remained as close to the maid as she could. During lulls in conversation, Kaede silently communed with the forest. Though dryads possessed little magic, they held great influence with the forest and the forest held influence over Mother Nature herself. She was sure her plan would work.

Before long a great torrent arrived, battering the forest with mighty rain. The maid took shelter amongst the branches of the tree but the cover did little to shield her from the storm.

"My maid, please get down from my tree! It is not safe!"

Though she looked questioning, the maid obliged and slipped from the tree. The moment she did so, a bolt of lighting thrown from the heavens struck the tree. Kaede fell to the ground in pain. She knew the price of this plan and she was willing to pay it for the sake of her maid.

Another bolt struck the same point on the tree and agony overtook Kaede. No longer could she look at the sky as bolt after bolt forced the tree closer and closer to collapse.

"My dryad! This is your doing?" the maid cried out, her entire body hovering over Kaede.

"Yes… my dear…" Kaede said through labored gasps. "You will be safe both from the storm and my foolishness."

"I will not allow this! I will not allow you to die for me! It is not a maid's way! It is not the way I would ever treat the one I love!" But the maid's cries were in vain. With one final bolt, the great tree, ablaze and groaning, grew heavy on one side and fell. It landed upon the other tree and created a bridge across the lake.

"Go, my dear maid, go. I am not much longer for this world," Kaede said.

As if finally understanding Kaede's resolution, the maid, stone-faced, gripped Kaede tightly by the cheeks and brought their lips together. "I will miss you, my love."

"And I, you, but do not worry, I will fade to the earth and the forest will bloom with my love for you."

The dryad Kaede saw no more, felt no more. She did not see the maid spirit away from the island across the bridge. Nor did she see the water beast never once attempt to dislodge the maid. Nor did she see the mourners who passed by as the forest went silent once more.

When the storm passed, the maid returned to the fallen tree. From its dead form she took a cutting and held it to her heart. On her return to her home, the maid quickly planted the cutting.

Though the maid never saw the dryad again, she tended the new tree each day with the same dedication to each lord she served until, at last, she was on her deathbed. Her last wish was to sit beneath the tree and watch the sun set one last time, as had been her custom for so many years.

The last time she would sit beneath that tree, the maid whispered to the wind. "My name is Kirumi Tojo, and I love you, my dryad."

As if by the gift of nature for such a pure display of love, the wind responded. "Kaede Akamatsu."

And so, even until today, there are rumors abound of going to the hop of a small, atop which rests a small home nearly lost to the tatters of time, and simply listening. Those who do so may hear the lovely song of a dryad or the kind words of a maid, whose love never left one another.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun! I tried to change my writing style a bit to mimic simplistic folk tales and use that fun, exaggerated fairy tale language. Forgive the ooc moments, but there was really no way to write a fairy tale style fic completely in character, especially given how reserved Kirumi usually is.
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoyed! Comments and criticism are always appreciated.


End file.
